


Enchanted cookies

by Lunaztorta



Series: The Christmas Collection 2020 [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mute Cole, Ninjago Guardians AU, Not my AU, One Shot, Sandman Cole, Santa Morro, baking together, date, please I love this AU so much, prompt, request, sandstorm shipping, thank you for letting me write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta
Summary: @karday_c on Instagram and Fanficmaniatic here on Ao3Prompt: Russian Santa Morro and Sandman Cole making cookiesThis is not my idea and I warmly recommend to check out Karday's amazing drawings on her Instagram.Again, thank you for giving me this amazing prompt, I really had a lot of fun writing this fic. Love you <3
Relationships: Cole/Morro (Ninjago)
Series: The Christmas Collection 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Enchanted cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanficmaniatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficmaniatic/gifts).



Christmas was approaching fast.  
Everywhere from the biggest cities to the smallest towns the cold air was filled with that jolly anticipation to reunite with family and friends to share the merry event. Shops and homes were filled with Christmas songs, new and old and children were behaving particularly goody-goody because they all knew Santa was watching them carefully to decide if they were on the Good or Naughty list.  
Everyone was carefree and joyful.

Well, almost everyone.

“I don't like them red. Make them green!”  
The poor Yeti looked flabbergasted at their work in disbelief. They just finished painting a mountain of those nutcrackers! They didn't even try to protest, giving in to a little frustrated tantrum before getting down to work all over again.  
“Where are the green ribbons? Go fetch them! NO, NOT YOU!” Morro shouted to an Elf that was about to get some, gesticulating towards another Yeti instead.  
“I – Aaah!” Morro pinched his nose, trying his best to pull out a friendly smile and crouching in front of the Elf. “You have the most... important task here,” he whispered, pointing them to the other Elves that were doing... weird stuff in their assigned corner. “Who better than you to... ugh, find new and... amazing inventions to gift the children?” he continued faltering at the end. The Elf didn't look like they noticed Morro's unconvinced tone, merrily nodding and trotting back to the others to help out firing some fireworks attached to a rocking horse.  
Morro facepalmed, dragging his skin down with his fingers. If there was something he learned very, very quickly when he got called for this job, was to keep the Elves occupied for the sake of Christmas.  
Santa immediately got up though, barking more directions left and right. There was no time to lose.  
The North Pole was bustling, everyone working almost no-stop.

Cole huffed looking down at the busy workshop, gloomily leaning on the banister of the upper floor. In the huff, a little of his golden dust fell down hitting one of the Elves and preventing an imminent catastrophe, for they fell fast asleep at once.  
The general giggling and laughter caught Morro's attention once more and seeing the Elf on the floor with golden candy canes dancing around their head and many other Elves falling asleep for they kept trying to catch the sleeping powder, he immediately looked up to meet Cole's eyes.  
Morro smiled at him and was about to wave, only to instantly frown a little.  
Why did Cole look so troubled...?  
Cole pouted anew, holding his husband's gaze.

It was like that every year.  
With the upcoming Christmas, Morro always got caught up in his work so much he barely could think of anything else, getting little to no sleep at all. Moreover he was inclined to forget about their little dates, mostly because Morro was simply too focused on his job. He wanted to live up to the high expectations set by the previous Santa.  
Cole understood that, yet he couldn't help but to feel a little upset about it.

It didn't take long for Morro to remember. He shot his dark circled eyes open, the thought hitting him. The baking date! Morro muttered something under his breath, yanking the first Yeti that passed by almost making them drop the whole box of toys they were transporting.  
“You are in charge now,” stated Santa and the Yeti blinked in surprise.

Before they could even speak back, Morro was hurrying up the stairs.  
“Sandy, I'm sorry,” Morro murmured apologetically.  
Cole rolled his eyes, again looking down to the workshop while his hand gingerly moved up and down the banister.  
Morro sighed, gently taking his other hand to bring it to his lips. “I promise I'll take tomorrow off as well,” he offered sincerely.  
That made Cole look back at him, even if he still held a doubtful eyebrow arched.  
Morro chuckled, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his forehead. “Yeah, I'll get a whole night sleep too.”  
Sandy was still frowning, tilting his head a little to the side.  
“I promise!” Santa huffed amused. “Any other requests Twinkle Toes?”

A bright smile bloomed on Cole's lips, warming Morro from deeply within. Sandman shook his head, squeezing Santa's hand back and merrily flying towards the kitchen. More Yeti were there busy too, baking gingerbread houses, assembling and decorating cookies and other sweets. Cole didn't stop, leading Morro to yet another little door.

Santa took in the sight of their comfy and intimate private kitchen. The warm smell of chocolate, ginger, cardamom and cinnamon enveloped him as soon as he stepped in. Scattered all over the kitchen he could see many other ingredients. Probably Cole started preparing everything while waiting for him before realizing he wasn't going to come, that he most likely forgot.  
Morro felt a pang of guilt and winced. That didn't discourage him though, quite the opposite. He was more than willing to give Cole the best baking date ever.  
“Do we start with your favourites?” he asked with a wink.  
Sandman lit up clapping his hands and nodding vehemently, over the moon with joy.  
Morro's heart burst. Just how happy could Cole make him?

Baking dates with Cole had forever been one of his favourite dates. No matter how tired, or stressed Morro felt. Sandman had always his way to dispel his worries, he was ever able to quiet his turbulent mind down and make him ground himself into the moment.  
Since Cole couldn't bake for good (but was more than eager to help try the cookies to see if they tasted nice and always ate the dough leftovers), Morro did all the work every time with his husband following his movements with shiny, adoring eyes.

Sometimes Sandman would fall asleep leaning on his forearms on the counter, in those moments being Santa the one observing the love of his life with a soft smile. Or maybe he would nap on Santa's lap, both sitting on the rocking chair while waiting for the biscuits to bake in the wood oven, the fragrant scent of sweets filling the room and lulling Cole's dreams.  
Morro would wake him up with a soft kiss on the forehead, or, if in a more playful mood, poking his nose with a finger dipped in melted chocolate.  
Cole would pout at the latter treatment, but Morro's laughter and shower of kisses given to wipe out the frosting off his face definitely were worth the trouble.

When done with the frosting, Sandy would always make some tea, helping out cleaning the kitchen while waiting for the kettle to whistle. They would linger and chat deep into the night and enjoy each other's company, Morro turning a blind eye to the fact they were having cookies and tea with milk for dinner.

Another inexplicable and interesting occurrence about their baking dates was that with no apparent reason Santa would always at some point drift asleep into his rocking chair before Cole did. Always was he blessed with the most fair dreams and always would he wake up in Sandy's arms in their bed the next morning without knowing how he ended up there. And always Cole, for a curious reason, was already awake to greet him with the most precious smile.  
It only happened when they were baking together and Santa always wondered how or why.

Little did Morro know that Cole always mingled just the hint of his golden dust into the flour, or into the cinnamon or in the ground almonds bag, wisely measuring the right amount so that his beloved wouldn't notice, nor instantly fall asleep.

It was his silent way to take care of his husband, quietly aiding him in that intense period that was Christmas.


End file.
